Bajo el árbol de cerezos
by Lu Noir03
Summary: Osomatsu a tenido extraños sueños, y sus hermanos se encuentran preocupados por estos. ¿Quien es la tal Choroko de quién tanto habla? ¿y porque provoca que Ichimatsu y Choromatsu peleen constantemente? -advertencia contiene BLmatsu-


_Los personajes no son míos, este fanfic fue escrito con el fin de entretener._

Bajo el árbol de cerezos.

Sueño 1

Te encontrabas de pie. Frente a ese espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba colocado a lado de una de las grandes paredes de aquel lugar. Mirándote, girabas levemente el torso de un lado a otro, intentando observar bien la ropa que traías puesta. Extrañado, intentabas resolver aquella pregunta, que, desde que pudiste darte cuenta se formuló y ahora querías resolver. ¿Por que vestías una yukata tradicional de matrimonio?

" _Ja,ja,ja, al menos aquí ya no seré más un solterón Virgen"_ Pensaste mientras sonreías y rascabas debajo de tu nariz. Sabías que soñábas, pero aún en esa circunstancias todo era tan familiar, como si siempre hubieras estado en aquel sitio. Incluso, por extraño que pareciera, sabías que era tu boda. Pero ¿con quién? Y aún más importante ¿Porqué todo era tan nostálgico?

Suspiraste cerrando los ojos y llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. No querías pensar mucho en eso. _"Solo son sueños, ¿No?"_ Te dijiste mentalmente. La suave brisa de primavera resonaba fuera del lugar llamando tu atención. Caminaste hacia el ventanal del cuarto. Las Sakuras caían de las ramas de aquel gran árbol que se encontraba justo enfrente, tomando la mayor parte de la vista; Igual no te desagradaba. Inevitablemente miraste hacia abajo. El jardín de la casa estaba bellamente adornado. Mucha gente extraña, conocida y extraños que de alguna forma se te hacían conocidos, se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo, por más que buscabas, tus hermanos no se visualizaban en tu panorama, frunciste el seño sin darte cuenta. Algo te decía que en ese momento tus hermanos no lo eran. ¿Acaso eras así de egoísta en sueños, como para no pensar en ellos?

Aún así, todo te parecía normal, ¿Porqué?

Moviste levemente la cabeza intentando olvidarte de las ideas raras en tu mente. Y seguiste observando el jardín.

—Tiene ambiente de boda ¿no es verdad Osomatsu-niisan?— Mencionó una voz a tus espaldas llamando tú atención. Automáticamente giraste a esa dirección. Encontrándose con una chica.

— Ichiko-chan, no te escuche llegar— Hablaste extrañado. Como es que sabías el nombre de aquella muchacha, que por alguna extraña razón te parecía familiar. Como si la conocieras desde mucho tiempo.

Ella te miraba sería, como tenias la sensación de que era así siempre. Sin embargo su mirada reflejaba melancolía. Eso te hacia sentir estrujado el corazón.

Camino lentamente hacia ti. Llegando a escasos centímetros de tu cuerpo. Te miró a los ojos, e hiciste lo mismo. Sin previo aviso te abrazo, sorprendiendote. Estabas más que desconcertado. Tenias emociones extrañas, que de ninguna forma eran agradables para ti. Intentaste controlarlas, sonreiste un tanto melancólico y regresaste el abrazo.

—Espero que seas feliz en tu matrimonio Osomatsu-niisan— murmuró la chica en un tono de voz que era casi inaudible, sin embargo alcanzaste a escucharla. —Se que soy egoísta, pero... No quiero que onii-chan se case—Tu pequeña sonrisa desapareció—Si Osomatsu-niisan se casa, ¿que será de mi? Te quedaras con tu nueva esposa. La casa será tuya Y yo... tendré...— murmuró al borde del llanto.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Observarte tristemente y algo enojado a tu acompañante, despegando un poco el abrazo, provocando que inevitablemente ella te mirará desconcertada. Sabías que contenía sus lágrimas.

—Ichiko— mencionaste, la joven te cedió toda tu atención, dudaste un poco en que palabras mencionar. Sin embargo te llenaste de valor pará recitar la que creías, sería la mejor forma de reconfortar a la bella muchacha —No importa si me caso hoy e inició una nueva etapa de mi vida, yo siempre seré tu hermano mayor, y sin importar que, puedes contar conmigo— Musitaste— Tu no te irás a ningún lado, porque eres mi pequeña hermana, ambos viviremos aquí y mi futura esposa ya aceptó— Hablaste decidió—Y aunque ella hubiera dicho que no... me dolería pero... no dejaría sola a mi pequeña Ichiko— terminaste sonriendole de la manera más sincera que podías. Aunque siguieras sin comprender el porque a pesar de ser un sueño necesitabas reconfortarla, y aún más extrañado de mencionar cosas que de alguna forma te parecían verdad.

Ichiko te miró, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, continuaste Sonriendo lo más amablemente posible, y la abrazarse de nuevo, mientras que con una de tus manos acariciarte su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarle.

Paso un tiempo así, hasta que el sonido de la puerta corrediza se dejó escuchar. Y con ello el sonido de alguien entrando a la habitación. Observaste en aquella dirección.

—Osomatsu ya es hora— mencionó un joven alto, cabello negro y vestido de una yukata azul. Lo miraste y aceptaste con la cabeza. Miraste a la persona que se aferraba a ti. Después sonreiste.

— Es hora, Ichiko, debo bajar— la joven se aferró más a ti. Te sentiste mal, no eras capas de soportar el dolor que le provocaban. Sonreiste de nuevo. Intentando ser comprensivo— Ichiko, por favor... recuerda lo que te dije...

Observaste como ella te miraba, asentía, y sonreía a la vez que te soltaba. Limpiaba su rostro con la tela de seda de aquel elegante kimono.

—Iré a bajo entonces. — mencionó antes de salir, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante aquel joven, en señal de saludo. El apuesto muchacho hizo lo propio algo sonrojado y nervioso para después desaparecer de tu vista. Observarte la escena entretenido.

— ¡Eh! ¡Karamatsu!— gritaste algo confundido¿Porqué no habías sido capaz de reconocerlo antes?, tu acompañante te miró apenado, y con su rostro completamente rojo— Cuidado con mi hermana— hablaste con falso enojo, El muchacho sólo río nervioso. Reiste Sin evitar soltar una carcajada. Antes de que ambos bajarán con el resto.

—¡Osomatsu! — Escuchaste que te hablaban mientras caminábamos por la casa intentando llegar al jardin, — ¡OSOMATSU! —giraste intentando buscar quien te hablaba, seguiste escuchando gritos de tu nombre, para después sentir un golpe. Sentiste mucha luz en tu cara, y el dolor provocó que te levantarán de sobresaltado haciendo que calleras del sillón donde, hasta ese momento estabas durmiendo.

Miraste a tu alrededor desconcertado. Estabas en tu habitación habitual. ¿ Que era lo que había pasado?. Observaste al sujeto frente tuyo. Intentando reconocerlo, tus ojos tardaron a un más en acoplarse a la luz del día.

—¿Choromatsu?— preguntaste intentando adivinar, el susodicho te miró con enojo.

—Todos te están esperando— gritó a la vez que te aventaba el objeto con el que te había golpeado— Estúpido hermano Mayor— susurró antes de que lo vieras ir, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Te levantaste peresosamante, estirarse los brazos provocando el mismo efecto en el resto de tu cuerpo. y observaste la entrada. Miraste de nuevo el sillón y por último giraste a mirar la ventana.

— Que sueño tan raro...— susurraste a la vez que te levantabas y caminaba al pequeño balcón de la casa— Me pregunto... que significaran... Bueno será mejor que le pregunté a Ichimatsu, el sabe de estas cosas— Pronunciaste para ti, antes de salir y encontrarte con el resto.


End file.
